Lady Thunder
by Talon Silverwolf
Summary: There is a woman in Ky's life. She was found lying naked after a fight with an assassin, and now she never leaves his side. There is a secret behind the woman.
1. The Assassin

He ran. He wasn't expecting something like this, only a simple investigation, but he wound up catching a murderer in the act instead. He saw it from middle to end. He wasn't sure who the victim was but that would be dealt with later. He on the other-hand had to catch the culprit first. He was the only one who could keep up with him---whoever he was.

He was dressed in a long white cape that hid his features. He moved fast and sometimes made himself look like a flash of light when he darted through corners. Ky could pin him to the factory where he chased him but that was impossible now, not with just one police officer: him. The others just couldn't keep up. He had a feeling he lost them for good. The dark and hard rain in the middle of the night made it worse. But for Ky it was completely different. It was reversed, especially in the thunderstorms. Like this one. It brought out more adrenaline. It felt good to chase like one. He felt like a predator. But he wasn't out for blood, he was out for justice.

He saw the cloaked figure vault into a broken window of the factory, a window that was decorated in different colors like a cathedral's window. But this was a factory, not as dirty or old though. This one was new or taken care of.

Ky followed. He nearly slipped upon landing due to his wet boots. His entire body was soaked from the cold rain. His grip on his sword nearly faltered as well. He couldn't drop it! It might be the only thing that could finally bring this chase to and end. His gloves added into his grip, though.

He panted heavily and looked around. The instant he turned his head he saw the figure pause to look at him then took off across the room. As he did, lightening cracked loudly nearby.

The killer stopped and watched him come after him then drew something from under his cloak. It didn't matter to Ky though to what it was, weapon or not. He arched his sword back with its white blade beginning to spark. When he came closer, he slashed. The killer ducked backwards.

Ky swung again and the killer ducked again. He jogged backwards a few paces, giving Ky a long look.

"Who are---" he began.

He saw what the figure had in his hand. A replica of his sword. This one had a white blade but pieces of its core was black. It was a flaw or an evilness to it.

Ky's eyes widened at the sight of it. "What the---"

The killer swung his fake. Ky brought his own up and blocked it. His quickness deterred the killer's cockiness, making him retreat a few steps away. He growled before he turned and bolted up a flight of stairs.

"Hey!" He swung his sword across the air and charged his magic. "Stun edge!" A charge of his summoned magic flew out from the blade, targeting his enemy as he ran upstairs. It hit the railing instead.

"I missed?"

Now wasn't the time to guilt himself. He continued the fight and chased after him upstairs.

The room he led him to was a large laboratory, a kind he had never seen before. It was cluttered but one could find what they needed---if they were familiar with it.

There was a colored window across from him like below but the base of this one was blocked by supplies and junk. But it wasn't the window that attracted his eyes; it was two large rain-drop shaped tubes standing on the right side of the room. One was pink and the other was blue. They nearly reached up to the ceiling. They both seemed to glow.

With his attention taken by it, it gave his enemy the chance to strike.

At the corner of his eye something came at him, and he soon knew what it was. He ducked the length of the other sword, allowing it to strike the railing beside him. It sparked when it hit.

The killer left himself open, and Ky elbowed him across the face, making him stumble back. He stopped near a table cluttered with objects. Ky then charged him. Once he was close enough he swung his sword. The killer ducked with Ky's blade, with it going over his head and violently smashed anything in its wake. Glass shattered and tools fell to the floor.

The killer bolted from him and towards the two large tubes. Ky watched him go and sent out two charges of his magic after him, one after the other.

He missed again.

"Damn it."

He ran after him and when he met him the killer prepared himself.

Their swords struck. Thunder struck outside the walls a second after as Ky drew his sword back for another hit. Their swords struck again and again. They danced around each other in the fight. Ky's heart was pounding and his adrenaline heightened.

Another thunder bolt struck.

He arched his sword way back and brought it forward as hard as he could. The killer leapt back, missing him again. He missed his meant target but he struck something. With a battle cry he hit the tube beside him, shattering a section of it. It not only shattered, it exploded with gases and liquid. Thunder struck and both he and the killer were thrown back.

Then there was black.

* * *

Ky came to still in the laboratory, staring up at the ceiling. He was stunned and waited a few moments to gather himself. By then he remembered the killer and the explosion.

He tossed his head left and right. He was alone. He could have been killed but the killer escaped after the explosion instead. Both of them could have been killed in fact.

How long had he been out? Quite some time. His clothes were nearly dry.

With a grunt, Ky sat up and took another look around. When he did he noticed something he didn't at first glance. There on the floor nearby was the body of a naked woman. He gasped and shot to his feet. He quickly went to her and covered her with his cape. Her hair was white and silvery and her skin was pale. She was almost ghost-like. But she was too beautiful to be a ghost.

Why was she here? And naked.

He knelt down beside her. "Miss? Miss?" Slowly he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. The woman could succumb to hypothermia, if she already hadn't.

Worried at that thought he shook her lightly by the shoulder. "Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?"

She laid there silent and still for a few more moments then finally opened her eyes. They made him draw back. They were a stunning blue. They looked like they were made out of lightening. He found himself trapped in them.

She sat up on her elbows as she stared back into his eyes. "Master."

Ky flicked his brows in confusion. "What?"

She raised an arm up to him. "Pick me up, master."

He continued to stare into her eyes and listened to that word.

"Why are you calling me that?" he asked her.

"Calling you what?"

"Master."

"Because you are my master."

"I am not your master. Nothing of the sort. I don't know why you're saying that."

"But you are! We spent years together."

"I don't know why you're saying this." Ky began to raise his voice. "I have never seen you before. Perhaps you hurt yourself. How did you get in here anyway? Were you here during the explosion?"

"You carried me here."

Ky felt weak and it wasn't from the fight. "No," he said, "I didn't."

She frowned in response.

He took her by her offered arm and helped her to her feet. Her bare legs were weak like those of a newborn deer standing for the first time. He had to use both arms to hold her up, and while she rose the front of the cape opened, exposing her personal parts. His shy eyes quickly drew away and he gasped. He clasped it closed with his hand and put his arms around her more closely until she was leaning against him with her breasts up against him.

While blushing nervously, he looked around and made sure he didn't look at her. "Miss, where are your clothes?"

She turned those stunning eyes up to him, making him forget for a moment he was holding a naked woman against himself. She only shook her head.

Ky kept her close. "I've got to get you help. Come on." He started to turn but the woman gave in and fell to the ground. He quickly went for her. "Miss! Miss!"

She winced. He could see scuffs on her pale skin. "Master, why did you drop me?"

"I'm sorry. And please, stop calling me master."

"I thought you knew better." It sounded like she was scolding him.

"I said I'm sorry. Let's try this again." He took her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. He held her tight, then after preparing himself he took a step forward, let her follow, then took another step forward. They slowly picked up the pace as they crossed the room. As they did, he looked at its remains.

He suddenly halted. "Wait. Where's my sword?" He scanned the floor but didn't see the weapon. He quickly came to the conclusion: "He stole it! He stole my Furaiken!"

Silence went over the room. Then the woman said in a soft voice,

"I'm right here."

Ky quickly looked at her nearly nose to nose. Her eyes were sparkling and honest.

Ky nearly dropped her.


	2. Duel Two

He walked her carefully towards the exit downstairs. He kept her close to keep her from falling---again. They had made it down without any incidences, but there was one major problem on Ky's mind: his sword. It made him want to forget about everything and go in search for it, but he had the woman to worry about, too. His holy sword he used during the war, or this woman who could be hurt; seriously hurt even. It seemed serious. She was near immobile , talking strangely and telling him she was Furaiken. The very statement was outrageous. He wanted to slap some sense into her just for it. It was God awful. How dare she claim to be Furaiken? In that matter how did she know it was called Furaiken?

This was getting suspicious.

He must have gotten too fast for her. Before they reached the exit, she stumbled and fell to the floor. He watched her fall, and didn't help her up at first. It looked more like he purposely shoved her.

They both gazed at each other.

"You dropped me again," she said.

"Terribly sorry," he said. He then reached down and helped her to her feet. She passed him a look that didn't seem convinced.

"Here, here." he said, then lifted her up and sat her down on a bin just outside the factory. He sidestepped and stood before her. "My name is Ky Kiske. I'm the head of the International Police---"

"You don't have to tell me that," she said. "I already know."

"Interesting. I want you to tell me something"

"Yes, master?"

He swallowed back on that word and waited for a few seconds to pass. "Who are you, really?"

She locked her eyes on him and when she did, his skin tingled. It was like the same feeling he felt during thunderstorms---and when he felt Furaiken's power in his hands. In them, lightning seemed to cross them.

"I told you. I'm Furaiken. Your Furaiken."

He was beginning to get annoyed with her. "Miss, I advise you to stop it. It's not funny."

"I am not trying to be funny."

Neither one of them spoke for a moment, then Ky said, "You are not my Furaiken. Furaiken is a sword. It is a sacred and holy weapon. How do you know that name?"

"I was given that name, as you were given your name. Look upon me, master."

He shook his head. "I see no sword, I see a confused woman. I don't know how you found out about that name, or me. Only a few Outrages exist. Now, do you look like a sword?" He took her hands and held them out. "Look. you do something to my Furaiken? Are you an accomplice to that man?"

"Hardly, master," she said, then looked down on her hands. Ky held them palms up for her to see, and when she looked at them, her brows slowly rose and her mouth drew open. She flipped them hand over hand. They began to shake and a tiny squeak escaped her mouth.

She finally screamed and fell off the bin like a doll. Ky caught her before she could hit the ground. "Miss! Miss!"

She struggled in his arms but he refused to let go. Ky had to pull on her hard to keep her from falling or thrashing, but he took her for granted and she backhanded him. She turned and her legs gave again, making her fall on her knees. She began sobbing.

He looked down on her, not sure what to do at first. He just stood there in confusion and sympathy for her, then after a moment, she looked up at him and raised her hands up to him like a child begging to be picked up. "Master!"

Ky accepted and helped her to her feet. She pressed herself close to him, this time half of the cape exposed her. He saw a naked leg and the right side of her chest. He adverted his eyes, and with a quick snap, he closed it for her.

"Master, master." She began to slip but he kept her upright. "What am I? What am I?" She held her shaking hands to his face.

He took them by the wrist and slowly pulled them down. "You're human. A woman."

Her eyes glossed over, looking like orbs harnessing stars and lightning. The tears came, rolling smoothly down her cheeks.

She shook her head violently, and screamed, "No!_ I AM FURAIKEN! I AM FURAIKEN_!_ WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? I'M A SWORD! MASTER!_"

He wasn't sure what to say then. He didn't want to say anything that would encourage her hysterics. He just stayed still and let her cry for a moment. But it was hard to hold her. She actually scared him.

He was finally saved.

"Ky! Ky, there you are."

He turned his head, and when he did he saw two police officers running towards them. One had his hand raised to catch his attention. The one in lead nearly skidded to a stop on the wet ground.

"Did you catch him?" one asked him.

"No."

"What happened?"

Ky glanced at the factory then back to the two officers. "I don't know. But the assassin is still out there, I believe."

"I'll inform the others," the man quickly said and began to turn.

"Wait!" Ky called after him. "I want you to take this woman in and get her some help. There are some other things I need to take care of at the moment. Keep searching the area. I will meet you at the checkpoint."

"Yes, sir."

Ky pushed the woman towards them with one holding his hands out to receive her, but when they transfered her, the woman screamed and slapped the man across the face. She backed up into Ky in defense. "Don't touch me! You are not a knight! You are not a knight!"

"Furaiken," Ky said and took her arm firmly. He then noticed what he had called her, and said it willingly. "Go with them. I'll meet up with you. There's lots to discuss."

She looked at him with betrayed eyes. The other man took her by the arm and began to pull her away. He took a few steps to test if she would hit him, and when she didn't he guided her down the alley and away from Ky. She kept her on him the entire time until he could no longer see them.

He then looked up to the factory and returned inside. It was quiet and still, but looks could be deceiving. The killer could still be around.

He looked where he and the killer had entered and approached the window. As he did, he looked up to the stairs leading to the second floor but saw meant he had to get closer.

There were shards of glass on the ground. The fresh tracks had only led inside. Perhaps then the killer left another way. There were plenty of escape routes. And the killer himself seemed to be resourceful.

It was too late to be fast about it. The storm had passed. But that didn't mean it was over.

People called him stubborn. And it was true.

He walked across the lower floor, his eyes searching as he went. He kicked a small pile of crates, knocking them over and other things he couldn't make out on the floor. He pushed aside another set of crates and checked there.

Nothing.

He called, "Are you here? Come show yourself. You had your chance to kill me while I was unconscious, but you make off with my sword instead?" He paused to listen for an answer but there was none.

He stopped by the stairway and cautiously went up. As he climbed them he thought, what was he going to do if he did come across the killer? Furaiken would end it quick. But now?

He had to get it back. Besides, it was his. It was like it was a part of his soul.

Upstairs, everything had was left the same; things were knocked over and one of the tubes was empty and broken, the one he hit. There was some blue liquid left puddled at the bottom of the enormous tube and beside it.

He kept his distance from it.

As his mind went over the event before and what led him here, he heard a bang behind him, then another.

"Success!"

Ky snapped his head around and there stood the killer still dressed in the cloak to hide himself, the coward. His cloak was slightly singed and torn but he didn't seem hurt. But something---something didn't seem right about him.

Ky ignored it. He had something more important to worry about.

"Where is it?" he said. "What did you do with it?"

The killer tilted his head a bit. "Do to what?"

"My sword! You stole it, didn't you?"

"I did not touch it."

"Liar. I had it during our fight, now it's gone."

The killer was quiet. Then after a standoff, he took a few steps towards him, then stopped. "So you are defenseless."

"That doesn't mean you won't be brought into police custody," Ky said. "Why don't you give yourself up now?"

The killer laughed. There was a crackle to it. "I believe it is the other way around!" He put a hand further into his cloak and thrashed it open. He revealed that ugly copy and pointed the blade towards him. "I have my sword," the killer said. "And you have none."

Ky stared at it. "What is that? A fake of my Furaiken? Is that why you took it?"

"I told you, I did not take it."

"I don't believe you! Then why do you have that sword? Why does it look like mine?"

"What yours is yours and what mine is mine," the killer said in a riddler sort of way.

"Stop playing games with me and answer!" His anger was rising. He didn't a thunderstorm to feel it. He had enough for tonight. There were days like these he felt he was going to snap, but he kept his self-control like any faithful man would.

The killer looked at him a few seconds quietly then sat on the railing leisurely with one leg dangling. "Go find your sword and we will continue this. I will wait right here."

Ky stared at him. "This isn't just about that man you murdered. You had me in mine, too, didn't you? Well, what do you want?"

He looked at him long. "Follow the path."

"What is it? Is that all you're going to say?"

"What fun would the game be if I gave away the key?"  
"I knew it," Ky snarled. He walked towards him like a stalking cat, then stopped. He tried to find his eyes but could only see shadows and a small glint of yellow like sunlight shining on metal.

"It will come to you," the killer said and tapped the tip of his sword against the floor, sounding an irritating, _tack-tack-tack. _He then slid off the rail and stood.

"Wait," Ky said.

"You will just have to investigate this further."

"No. I will investigate it through you."

"That is not what I am here for, Kiske."

"You're were here to kill a man," Ky said. "That's very cowardly."

"I am only doing what I am told to do."

"So you are an assassin."

The killer made a strange sound. It sound like a stuttering buzz. "I am more than that."

"So what are you? More importantly, what are you here for?"

"That is another piece."

Ky's irritation began to rise again. He walked up to him and raised a hand as if he was readying himself to hit him, but the killer caught his wrist. "Go find your sword," the killer said, "and I will give you another piece."

Enough with this.

Ky swung his other hand and landed a punch to the side of his head. And it hurt.

He barely moved. He looked at Ky's eyes and when he did, Ky saw a glimpse of his. He saw a glint of yellow. They were something evil and found himself trapped in them for a moment. Then sense quickly came back to him.

"You . . ."

The killer returned the gesture and punched him across the cheek. Unlike him, Ky stumbled backwards, nearly falling with a painful burn on his face where he hit him.

When he stabilized himself, the killer extended his arm and pointed the tip of his sword at him as if in a duelist challenge. He then vaulted over the railing in a graceful maneuver, down to the first floor. and ran for the exit.

"Hey!" Ky shouted after him but the killer paid no attention to him.

Ky was forced to use the stairs and ran after him. Following his example would only lead to broken bones, especially in his legs. He played it safe.

By the time he reached the bottom, the killer had already made his way out and Ky was hot on his trail. But the very moment he met the outside, the killer was gone. There was was no trace of the fleeing culprit, not even the flight of his boots. There wasn't a sound. It was as if he disappeared out of nowhere.

* * *

After a failed hunt for the killer, Ky took his advice and went in search of his beloved Furaiken, but came up empty-handed again. He still had his suspicions that the killer had something to do with its disapearance. It was his easiest explanation. It happened on the upper floor, a secluded place and it was no where to be found. Where else could it be?

Ky sat on the floor near the table with his back against the railing. His head was craned far back. He sat there like that until he was found again. This time by one officer.

"Ky?" a voice quietly asked. "Ky?"

Ky opened his eyes and lowered his head back down to level ground. His neck cracked when he did. He looked at himself then around the area. "Oh," he said in a dull voice. "I must look affright." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened, sir?"

"There were two fights here. This was the second. I think he's gone, the killer."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Well, let me escort you to the checkpoint."

"I don't need an escort," Ky said, then climbed to his feet. His body ached but he tried not to show it. What he learned in the war was never show weakness. Not even in front of his allies.

He brushed his dirtied outfit before he turned and passed him. The other man watched him go and soon followed. But after he reached the base of the stairs, he halted and looked back, reminding himself he still hadn't found his sword. It was like it was calling for him, calling for its master.

The man following him stopped in his tracks behind him. "Ky?"

He brought himself back down. "Nothing. I'll coming back here again." He turned and walked out the factory.

He spoke little and explained his confrontation with the killer when he asked. He was greeted with respect upon arriving at the IPF's secret checkpoint. It was an old building inconspicuously used by the police nestled against other buildings tightly. The activity here was near non-existent, perfect for meetings and planning.

He had to explain his confrontation with the killer again, and that he would return to find his missing sword. That was highest priority.

A few eager officers volunteered to look for the killer, although doubting they would have any success, he waved them on to their quest anyway. They may find him by luck. Maybe he was daydreaming again. He was too tired to make a serious order. He would have to keep the others on their feet. Oh God, how vulnerable he was now.

"Where's the woman?" he asked after the activity began to subside.

"She's all right," one man said. "I think she must have been in shock when you brought her here. She should be calming down by now. We had to get a female officer. She pitched a fit and was screaming your name when some of the officers tried to touch her or to help her. Getting her to follow was a great deal, too. It seems she would rather talk to you."

Ky nodded. "I will. But not quite now. I need some rest. As long as she's safe and secure." He looked amongst the remaining officers who stayed after his story. "You are all dismissed. I'll be nearby but try not to bother me, unless it's important. My head's beginning to feel light."

He climbed the stairs up to the second floor and started down the hallway. He passed a few doors before he took the handle of one. Inside, the room was bland. The walls were bare. There was a desk facing across from him, and behind it was a dirty window; it allowed a small amount of moonlight after the storm. And by the left side of the small room was a faded red loveseat against the wall.

He walked to it. It wasn't the most pleasant thing. It had a musty smell to it and was worn, but it would do. Anything would do, even the floor.

He dropped down onto it in an ungraceful way and stared up at the ceiling. He looked up at it, trying to rid of the burn in his eyes. A wash went over them when he finally closed them. He doubted he would get any sleep tonight.

He did fall asleep, although. He didn't realize it until he woke into a doze when he heard a light shifting, barely noticeable. There was a body with with him---he felt it. Whoever it was, they didn't bother him, so Ky lowered his defenses again and fell back asleep.


	3. Furaiken

He accepted another wakening and stirred into body and mind again. And what thought came to him first was Furaiken.

He sat up and swung his legs over, and once he did, he saw something below him that made him suddenly pause before his his boots could touch the floor. The woman. She was lying on the floor. He drew his feet away just as she began to wake as well.

He gasped and said, "I could have stepped on you."

She sat up. "I am sorry, I am used to laying by you, even when you are awake."

Ky frowned. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to be with you again. Weren't you going to take me back? Those men put me aside as if I was common. I know you did not forget me. Did you forget me?"

"No. I needed some rest. It's been a long night."

"It has. Did you find him?"

"You mean the assassin? No. Why are you asking me that?" He looked at her skeptically.

"I was merely curious. We started this together, and I want to know the outcome."

Just when he was about to speak, two officers entered. "There she is. Sorry Ky, she got away."

When they took a few steps closer, the woman stood, completely in the nude again. Ky flushed at the sight and focused his eyes somewhere else. He found the wall more interesting.

"I'll deal with her later," he said.

"Yes, sir. This way, miss."

They led her away and as they did, the woman protested a bit. Ky waited a few moments, making sure they had her out and away from him before he stood. He listened and walked to the open door. He still heard a whisper of her voice but what caught his attention was the sound of the men downstairs.

He followed their voices where a group of men stood together in a huddle. They turned their attention and quieted upon his arrival.

"Your report, please."

One said, "No sighting, sir. We had groups spread out in several areas, but we couldn't find anything. My reasoning tells me he made off by now. It may be too late---"

Does this mean I failed? he asked himself. Does this mean that man killed his victim successfully, escaped my men and quite possibly made off with Furaiken?

"And the sword you talked about?"

Perfect timing.

"We didn't find that, either. So you don't have to go looking for that, too. All we found was junk."

Junk? What if they did come across it but thought nothing of it. He neglected to explain what it looked like.

No, the assassin had it, didn't he? He had a replica of Furaiken, and if he replaced with the true Furaiken, there could be trouble. Big trouble.

With that thought, he said, "I'll have to look into the Order's headquarters. I have a feeling he has it. I need to see if the headquarters' weapons are safe. Actually, I'll . . ."

There was a light creaking above. Ky picked his head up and looked towards the sound. There behind the railing was the woman.

He turned and ran up the stairs quickly. He grabbed her by the arm and moved her away and out of sight.

"What are you doing out here?" he said in a whisper.

"You were calling me," she said.

"I was not. I was talking to my men. Men. You should keep your distance. You see with men, their eyes wander, and . . .you know . . ." He shook his head. "I've got to get you something to cover yourself with." He turned and walked down the hall, and as he did, he saw the men from earlier. They came to him.

"She got---" one began but Ky said,

"I know." He pointed behind himself. "She's back there."

Another began to pass him but he took him by the shoulder. "I've got this handled. Where is the dress she was given?"

"In one of the rooms," he said. "Do you want me to get it?"

"Please. I'll go with you." He wanted to get away from her. For now. After he had her settled and presentable, he would finally begin to investigate this woman.

The other man shrugged and led him to a door at the far end of the hall. Inside, the man picked up a silver-white dress then a matching pair of high heels. "She continues to take the dress off and she can't take a step on the shoes without falling each time."

Ky nodded. "Bring it." His eyes wandered the room and saw hanging on a closet door was his cape. He went to it and took it from its hook. He wanted to supply her with anything she wanted.

"Thank you," Ky said and returned to the woman. As he neared her, he lowered his eyes. He swung the cape around her shoulders and covered her.

"There. This will be your shroud."

With her hands clasping it, she said, "I accept, master."

Behind them, the man approached, and over Ky's shoulder, he revealed a knee high strapped dress in front of her. "Will you please put this on?" the man asked her.

She stared at it before she reached out then dropped it over the rail, letting it fall to the floor below. After she did the man held the shoes up, thinking she would consider them.

She took them, and threw them down the hall. Ky watched them go.

"I guess that's a no," he said.

* * *

The woman sat on a chair in one of the vacant rooms, clutching the cape Ky had given her. Ky stood in front of her and she watched every move he made. Her eyes seemed to pull on him. Still, he tried not to let them take control of him. She tried to use her body, too, like a temptress.

"Who are you really?" he asked her sternly.

"I told you, I am Furaiken," she said.

"I advise you to stop it," he said through his teeth. "Your game is getting old. What must I do to get your real name?"

"And what am I supposed to do to convince you that I am your Furaiken?"

Ky bunched his fist. This woman just wasn't going to cooperate, was she? Fine, he would just have to do it the hard way.

"What you are trying to tell me is outrageous, as well as impossible. All I can conclude here is that you are connected with that man and I'll be forced to arrest you."

She suddenly jolted as if something shocked her under her seat. "No! Master, you cannot treat an Outrage like that! Even though you carried me through mud and muck, thrust me through Gear flesh and struck me against any thing that came in your way, that is the worst. Master, what has gotten into you?"

Ky stood his ground. "Is that all?"

"Do you truly plan to put me in a dark place and lock me in?" There was no fear in her voice.

"Yes, that's how it usually works."

She leaned forward with an assertive look on her face. "Then I will just have to prove myself." She paused before she began. "You were appointed leader of the Sacred Order when you were eighteen years old."

"Anyone would know that," he said.

She wiggled her nose. "I was given to you by Kliff Undersn before the high officials of the Order and other knights at the headquarters. It was witnessed like a marriage or crowning of royalty.

Ky crossed his arms. "I am not convinced."

"I see. You want better proof. Fine, I will go deeper." She, too, crossed her arms. "You were on foot or fighting with your men rather than pointing out strategies like a king to his soldiers. You walked close by their sides with your knights when you went out to fight. You traveled with them for hours and days. You dealt with all that nature threw at you. You laid on the ground and even went hungry sometimes. No leader otherwise would do such a thing, but no, not you."

That was true.

"You slept near your knights, but not if Sol was in your circle---" She looked at him from under her pale brows. "You hate Sol Badguy. But that's all right, he stayed away from the others most of the time. Sometimes now that I think of it he made himself the lookout---or there was some other reason." She shook her head. "He's complicated." She turned her eyes back to him again. "Is there any other fact I should state?"

He said nothing and kept his eyes on her.

Noticing, she lowered her head. "Master, does Rome mean anything to you?"

"It's a city in Italy," he said. "Why?"

He was getting curious.

She dropped her eyes to the floor. "During the war, you went to Rome after a report of a Gear. There was an emergency call, but no knights were available at the time, so you went ahead, alone. You found the Gear at the edge of the city and attacked before it could attack the city and its people." She squeezed her eyes closed tightly and shook her head. "No matter how brave you are, it was a stupid decision. Long story short, you lost."

He felt sick then.

"Master, this is something not many know. Only the knights who were there and Sol--- Yes, he was there. He was the one who saw you fall. You would have fallen from grace if it wasn't for him, I must admit. But you did not know that, did you?"

It felt like he was frozen in time as she explained---and proved herself. She was right, no one would know this except him and Sol and the knights who were there.

"I thought you were dead," she continued, "I could not feel you. I did not know you were all right until you picked me up again. The battle left a scar on your right arm." She stared at him. "Do you believe me ?"

When she looked at him, he saw her eyes were glistening. Tears began running down her cheeks.

He stared at her, then after a long moment, he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and pulled it up high. There, his skin showed an ugly scar that ran nearly along his entire arm where the Gear had bitten him. It could have taken his arm clear off, let alone taken his.

"Furaiken?"

She stood. "Yes, master?"

He couldn't bring himself to speak at first, but then he finally held a hand out. "Come. Come to your master."

A wide smile spread across her lips. She ran to him in two steps but it felt longer than that, certainly for her. It was like a reunion of two lovers.

Ky took her by the shoulders. "How did this happen?"

"I do not know. All I remember is you, the assassin and that building. When you fought him upstairs, that was when this happened." She looked down on herself. "Did he do something to me?"

"I don't know. But he did have a copy of you."

"That I do know," she said.

Ky crossed his arms and began pacing the floors, meditating. "There are pieces---" He paused, remembering what the killer said. "I have a feeling this is no ordinary assassin. And neither was his objective simple." He narrowed his eyes. "This is a conspiracy. But this is only the start of opening this book."

"Then he did this, master?"

"Listen, about calling me master . . . You don't have to call me 're not a dog."

"No, I am not. I am Furaiken."

"So you have proven."

"I am glad you finally opened up to understand that I am your Furaiken. I did not know how hard it was to get through to you."

Ky grinned a little. "In return, I didn't know you had such a personality. You are persistent, as well as other things."

She leaned a bit closer. "Perhaps I learned some tricks." She grinned.

He looked at her curiously. "Odd. But let's get back to the subject: the assassin."

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I won't be much help, either," he said. "I was knocked unconscious momentarily during the fight."

"I think that was when I felt the loss of my power---and you."

"Could be." He silenced himself and put a finger to his lip. "This couldn't be a coincidence,. He was after more than just that man. I haven't found out his true motive, although. I'm sure he'll show back up. I'm going to find him. As for you . . ."

"I'm staying with you," she quickly said.

"Furaiken, you cannot go with me. Not like this, not as human."

"But master, I am always there---"

"Furaiken, that will have to change for now. You don't always have to be with me in situations like this. There were times you weren't."

"But it's dangerous. What if you need me?"

"I won't need you."

She pouted and took a step back. She looked on at him with betrayed eyes.

"I dealt with him earlier without you and was I harmed?" he said.

"Only for that encounter," she said.

He sighed in frustration but kept his temper down. "You have to listen to me."

"Yes, master."

That word again. He slapped a hand on his forehead. "Ky. Ky. My name is Ky."

"Ky," she repeated and nodded.

"Thank you," he said. "Anyway, I'll be returning to the building and wait for him. He will return to make sure I suffer the same fate as the victim."

"And that is why you need me!" she snapped.

"If I do need help, what will you do?" he shot back.

She hesitated, looking for an answer, then said, "I will use my magic."

"How do you know you still have your magic?"

She hesitated again. "I am made by magic."

"That won't help you here," he said. "It is still a question or not that you do have magic in this form."

She began to open her mouth to speak but Ky held a hand up to silence her. "Perhaps you are right," he said. "I do need some sort of protection. I will go to the Orders' headquarters and find something there. I think you should go with me, then back here."

She nodded. "I will not leave your side, Ky."

"A wise decision," he said. "But . . ." He paused and looked her up and down. "Would you dress a bit more? We'll be going out in public. I don't want any accidents, you know."

"No."

"It is not a shroud. This is. This is yours." She fiddled with his cape and stroked one shoulder.

Ky sighed. "So you insist on wearing that? Only that? And what about your feet? Can you try to wear those shoes they gave you?"

Her eyes widened as if he just threatened to kill her. "No. Why would I? Are they meant to make me fall?"

Ky covered his mouth to hide a snicker before he removed his hand and said, "No. Other women have better practice."

"Then they must be insane."

Ky showed his grin then. He bit his lip to stop. He had to admit, he could imagine how difficult it must be for her. Let alone confusing just being human.

She walked past him and went to the door. By the time she took the knob Ky lunged and shouted, "Furaiken!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. She stumbled backwards and into him. She grabbed two fists full of his shirt before she could go down. Ky grabbed hold of her as she did.

"I guess I have not mastered my footing, either," she said with shame in her voice.

"Don't worry," he said. "Perhaps it was my fault, too. I yanked you too hard. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to go out in such a rush. I can't have you taking off before me. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Now . . ." She forced out of his grip and rounded to his right side. There, she took his hand and curled his fingers so they held her forearm. "Now we go."

He looked at their connection, then to her face. "Right."

Keeping his hand on her arm, they made their way out the door.


	4. Past Fellows

He walked with her with his hand around her arm as she insisted on doing. Any time he pulled away she took a hold of his hand again. She did this at least five times during their trek until he figured this behavior: ah, yes, the position of a sword. She volunteered her forearm to be her new handle. He would just have to ween her off of that behavior. She needed her independence from him and he needed his freedom. How on earth would he get anywhere if she kept on nudging him?

She would have to learn she wasn't a sword anymore.

He kept her close. The storm had left nothing but a dark sky and damp streets. He could no longer feel it. It had passed when he had been unconscious. The storm was far behind them, and the clouds were trailing.

Furaiken tilted her head back with her nose pointing skyward. Ky watched her. It was fascinating, but it could be a sign something was wrong, something he couldn't detect.

"Furaiken?"

It got her attention, but she still kept herself focused on the ambient.

"I smell fire," she finally said.

"What?"

"I smell fire," she repeated. She then tore out of his grip and took off running. He watched the end of the cape fly after her and the back of her bare legs as it lifted for take-off.

"Furaiken! Furaiken!" He gave chase.

* * *

The storm had cleared about an hour ago but there was another coming up behind it. He felt the other one was going to be worse. With his years and senses, he could smell it miles away. He had to get the hell out of here. He wanted to go somewhere else drier. He didn't know why he came to Paris anyway. Something was calling him here, but now he had lost his interest in it. And he was taking a risk by coming here. Where was his head?

Fine, he would leave here. Soon. Who knows who was out here---looking for him. Besides, he was on the border of the Holy Orders' grounds.

He pulled a stand of hair sticking to the side of his face away and looked up. Some spits of drizzle fell on his face as he looked at the moonless sky. He felt something. It was like standing in the middle of a lightning area with voltage running through the entire sky. It made his skin tingle.

His ears came to attention when he heard a noise behind him. Sol turned his head and saw a woman running towards him. She was wearing a long blue police cape and thudded towards him on bare feet. When he turned towards her, she suddenly halted. He stared at her and she stared back. Her eyes were nothing he had ever seen before, but they had fear in them. She shook as she looked at him.

She was the cause of the sensation

He knew her. She knew him. But she never looked like this---never so real---

Furaiken's entity. But how did she---

"You . . ."

She screamed and fell to the ground. She held the cape close to herself as she looked up at him with her eyes wider. It looked like they could fall out of their sockets. She was locked on him, frozen in fear. "F-F-Fred---"

"Don't say it," he warned her, and she quieted. Her eyes then fell on Fuenken, which he held by his side; her sister-sword.

They didn't speak then, only stared into one another's eyes.

* * *

Ky was surprised by Furaiken's speed on her new feet. She was even fast enough to outrun him. What made her run off like that? She smelled fire? He didn't smell anything, only the smell of the passing storm.

But then again she was Furaiken.

He ran after her as fast as he could. She went down a few corners and blocks and he followed. He nearly lost her at times. But the chase didn't last too long. Her scream led him to her. He followed it to an alley where he found her with a figure wearing a tattered brown cloak. She was on the ground while the figure stood in front of her. Then he noticed who it was. Sol.

No matter how he tried to disguise himself, he could always find him.

"Furaiken!"

His protectiveness kicked in like a parent to a child. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her body. He felt her shivering against him. "Stand up," he whispered to her and helped her up to her feet. She held onto him tightly. He then looked at Sol. "What did you do to her?" There was a growl to his voice.

Sol stared emotionlessly at him. "Nothing."

She began tugging on him. "Let's go. Let's go. I want to go." There was a sort of child's fear in her voice.

Ky ignored her though.

"What happened to her?" Sol asked him.

"What?"

Did he know? Did he know this woman was Furaiken?

Sol tilted his head and stared at both of them. "Bang her yet?"

"Sol!"

Sol passed him an arrogant grin and took a step forward. When he moved, Furaiken dashed behind Ky. She tugged on him harder. "I want to go!"

He turned his head and snapped, "Furaiken, stop it!"

Sol studied them again but Ky couldn't focus on him, even though he wanted to. He had to deal with Furaiken first before he could face Sol.

It was a hard decision.

"I want to go. I want to go. Now!" She took a tight hold of his wrist and suddenly bolted down the alley, taking him with her. He looked over his shoulder to look at Sol as they went.

He could barely pull out of her grasp as she led him down the street. She was strong as well as quick. He let her take him though until he had enough and when she began to slow. He finally freed himself then and took her by her shoulders and faced her. When he did, she was crying. He stared in awe a moment before he said, "Furaiken, what's wrong? What's wrong? What did Sol do to you?"

She refused to answer and continued to cry. He waited but nothing came. She only cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and began to guide her away. She leaned into him as they went.

Silence would do. Silence would do until later.

* * *

They said little to each other after that. Ky tried to get her to explain what made her so fearful of Sol, but she refused. Since their run-in with Sol it seemed the brave woman was torn apart and what was left was a shell.

But, no, she was still there.

Suddenly, there was a scream behind him. It made him jump and the instant he did, he turned his head quickly as if he became something's prey. Behind him him was a young Chinese woman with an excited look about her face. Her lips were pulled back in a wide smile.

"It's the really hot French guy!" she exclaimed in a school girlish way. "I come here to advertise my restaurant and look who I find! Hey, you never came back when I offered you some food at my restaurant. You only took some tea. You just can't eat and run."

He felt embarrassed but before anything could go further, Furaiken advanced on her.

"Leave him alone!"

"Oh, yeah? Who are you?"

"I am his wife," she said calmly.

The other female's eyes went wide. "You're married? I didn't know you were married."

Ky held his embarrassment in his hand, slapped it to his forehead and muttered to himself. He just wanted this to be over. Why couldn't this night turn out the way he wanted it to be?

"So that's why you took off after I was being nice to you," the other woman said. "And you're so cute and all!" She then screamed at the air: "WHY DO ALL THE HOT GUYS HAVE GIRLFRIENDS?"

"I am his wife," Furaiken repeated, her voice still subdued.

"Yeah, whatever."

Worried a fight would break out between them, Ky took Furaiken by the arm and pulled her back to him again. As he did, a portion of the cape flapped open. The other woman saw it and pointed.

"She's naked under there! You're a pervert!"

Oh God! That was even more embarrassing.

"We have to go," he said quickly. "Sorry for the misunderstanding." He pulled on Furaiken and walked away.

"Pervert!" the woman called after them.

Ky kept his eyes forward and didn't look back.

Women. No wonder he didn't bother with them.


	5. By Your Side

It began to drizzle by the time the Holy Orders' headquarters came into view. It was a refreshing sight, but it wasn't as beautiful when he last left it. The clouds blanketed it and the hiding moon wasn't enough to let the multi-colored windows shine.

They always shined.

It proved the evils of tonight.

He moved towards it on weary legs. This was home to him. He had spent so many years here. There weren't always good times, but it was a part of his history. Even though the war was over now, he still returned to it.

Furaiken was one step behind him as they neared it. They crossed a stone bridge where a dark, cold river flowed under it. In the distance was a waterfall that spilled it out below. The bank was high with the passing storm, and it would rise further.

Ky's heart beat harder once they crossed the bridge and passed the headquarters' grounds. He went straight to its double doors and grabbed one of the handles, but before he could pull it open, he noticed he no longer had a hold of Furaiken. He looked over his shoulder and saw her standing a few paces behind him, staring anxiously ahead.

"Furaiken?"

She stood there a moment before she followed him inside. "Coming, master." She met his side again and he took her arm as he knew she wanted.

Warm and comfortable air surrounded him once he entered. The floor below him still shined and the walls were clean and stable, although there were some flaws. There had been battles---but not from the Gears. There were singes and gashes on the walls and some statues and relics were damaged. He and Sol were the culprits. Sometimes Ky admitted it and other times he hid it. How shameful.

He led her to a wide room that welcomed them with checkered-board floors and a red carpeted staircase that spiraled above. There were red and gold flags hanging by the stain-glass windows. Some were tattered.

Ky listened to the silence within the room, then gave Furaiken a tug and went further in. He led her down a few of the great halls and finally to a room full of weapons. The front of the door had the head of a lion with its mouth set in a silent roar on the front of it, and on each side were suits of armor. They were standing at attention with a sword held against its chest. It looked like they could come alive at any moment.

The dim light inside became brighter as he went inside, showing him the weapons of the Holy knights. He paused as he observed with weapons where the swords were displayed on the walls, as well as bows, axes, halbards to name a few. Many of these weapons were unique.

With his eyes on the walls, he walked further in and rounded the entire wall. He gave a long study of each sword. Then, after his evaluation, he went to the right side of the wall and stood before a large broad sword. The blade was at least six inches wide and reached just short of his shoulders when upright. It had a decorative hilt that was trimmed in gold. He reached a out and ran a hand across the blade, then picked it up.

It was heavy and perhaps a bit too big for his taste. The question was: could it handle his magic? And could _he _handle _it_?

If he could control Furaiken then this one would be no challenge.

Positioning it in his hand, he turned his head, and when he did, he noticed Furaiken was not at his side. His tired eyes wandered the room and when they came to the threshold, there she stood. Her eyes were fixed firmly on him.

"You know this place," he said.

"My resting place," she said softly.

"That's right," he said. "Do you miss it?"

She hesitated a moment. "Not much. I would rather be fighting with you than resting there."

"I see. I'm afraid you won't be fighting with me, though, as I told you."

She began to open her mouth to speak but Ky lifted a finger and ticked it back and forth like a pendulum. With that, she bowed her head and quieted.

He watched her and waited for some sort of defiance---but no, she didn't fight against her own master.

He looked down on his chosen blade, then at her. "Let's go." He lifted it and left the room. As he did, he caught her glowering with dark eyes as he passed her at the corner of his eye, like those of a jealous lover.

His expectations were right. With her coming to human form, she was able to express human emotions---and rather easily. Even in this form she held jealously over other swords. She was the only one he should touch.

She was right. She was meant for him. She was given to him. Like a bride.

He stopped just outside the door and lifted the sword over his head much like he did with Furaiken when he took his stance. This sword, though was much heavier and wouldn't allow him such a position.

He dropped the blade to the floor.

His mind went over how he would handle it in battle. He would have to be careful with his swings and keep his balance. It would slow him but it would still work. No sword failed him.

When he turned his eyes to Furaiken, he suddenly felt light-headed. He stumbled and caught himself by the wall. He stood there a moment before his legs gave in, sending him slowly to the floor as he tried to stop himself. He tried to keep himself up with the sword but it was no good. He slid to the floor and laid there. Then he heard Furaiken's voice.

"Master! Master!"

She ran to him and knelt beside him. "Are you all right?"

Ky stared out, trying to recover. It felt like he had been hit across the head but there was no pain. He could barely move anymore.

"I just got a little light-headed, is all," he said.

Slowly she sat on the floor with him and put her feet under his head. As she did, Ky smelled the after-scent of a thunderstorm. It wasn't from the outside. It was fresh and clean. It was intoxicating. It was of the wilds, untouched by man-made cities and burning factories to choke it out.

He protested though. "I've got to get up. My men . . .I've got to---"

He felt her touching one of his hands. She stroked it and massaged the calloused ball of his hand. Ky let her. It was like a cat being scratched on the head.

"These hands," she said. "You have beautiful hands. Very strong but slender. I always loved these hands." She then cupped it and brought it to her cheek while she leaned down. "You're just tired, master. "Stay.

"But---"

"Your men will handle it until you get there. Just rest for a moment. Just for a moment. I will be here."

He slept.

* * *

When he woke there was a body next to him, warm and close. He held onto the warmth a long time until he opened his eyes, and once he did he snapped to attention. Furaiken was laying beside him, nearly nose to nose. And she was staring at him, fully awake. It unnerved him. He nearly shuddered.

"Master," she said, then noticed her mistake. "Ky. Are you rested now?"

Ky laid there a moment as he evaluated his weary body. He tested his arms and legs and muscles. All seemed in count.

"I am. Better at least," he said and slowly pushed himself up to his feet. Meanwhile, Furaiken reached over and picked up the other sword, dragging it closer. She then raised it up to him with her head lowered in a servant's position. Ky looked at her oddly but accepted the weapon.

She then stood and walked away from him fluidly as if she was floating. Ky watched her closely. It was charismatic and seductive.

He watched her float away without a word, then muttered inaudibly, "Where are you going?"

He walked after her, but at a distance, making sure she didn't notice. But he knew she did. She let him follow.

He became curious as she turned and went into the ceremony hall, which resembled a church. Ky stopped and watched her slowly approach the front. While she did, he followed again with his shoulder to the wall, then stopped again. She was standing at the top of the steps, dead center, staring ahead. Just staring.

This place--- It was where he received her.

She stood still and didn't move front her position, neither did she turn her head to him. It was then he wanted her.

Finally, he slowly approached from aside and stopped. "Do you remember this place?"

She turned her head to him. Her eyes buried themselves deep within him when they met.

"This is the place of our union," she said.

No wonder she was standing there.

He dropped the other sword to the floor then knelt before her like a man proposing and held his hands out, like the way he had done years ago.

Under his brows, he saw her smile. It was true, they were married.

He took the handle of the sword before he stood again. She helped him up, rather.

"I wish to destroy evil with you," she said, "Human or Outage. Take me. Lead me."

He stared at her, stunned by his own emotion as well as her reactions. It was done here.

He led her away, back into the outside. When he opened the doors, the dawn was peeking through the heavy clouds, but there was no sun. It was as if the night never left.

* * *

The rain poured and the lightning cracked as if there was a battle raging in the sky. The lightning struck minutes apart. Some were closer. He glanced at the sky when he spotted them or caught them on the slick reflection of the rain. Lightning was something that kept him on his toes. Who knew when one lightning strike was magic?

Two more strikes sounded in the distance, and Sol caught the flash of light at the corner of his eye. A loud crack followed it. He stood under an awning with his back against a wall, listening. He wasn't going to venture out there. Not yet. Not after tonight.

Just what happened?

His mind wondered wildly after the incident between Ky and---Furaiken? How did this whole thing come to be? Furaiken wasn't supposed to be human, she was supposed to be within that sword.

Did Ky do it somehow? Was he that desperate?

Sol stared out into the street after failing to find them again, watching as some light pushed through it. And then he felt it---

That feeling again. Something made the ambient around him more intense like the storm was trying to engulf him.

And then he saw it, the reason.

He watched Ky and Furaiken, who was clutching onto him tightly cross him without noticing him as if he was some stray cat. As they passed him, Sol saw Ky was carrying a sword that wasn't his own. Now what was he going to do with that thing?

Maybe Ky could finally start answering questions.

He finally stepped out into the rain and said, "Hey."


	6. Magic

Ky froze with his shoulder to Sol. Their eyes locked once they met. Sol advanced on him quickly then grabbed him by the collar and slammed his back into a wall.

"Alright you little shit!" Sol snarled at him. "What the hell is going on?"

Ky wiggled against him but it did nothing to help him. "What do you mean? Get your hands off me!"

Suddenly: "Get off him!" Furaiken ran towards him and stopped in her tracks when Sol turned his head to her and pointed.

"Her!" he said.

"What do you mean?" Ky repeated.

Sol returned his attention to Ky and quirked a look at him. "You know who she is. Don't try and fool me, boy."

Ky shrunk further against the wall behind him, and a ripple spread across his skin. How did he know? No one could have known she was once the great Furaiken. But Sol? It was more than a lucky guess---

"She's . . .she's just someone I'm escorting. This is police business. Earlier---what did you do to her? She was afraid and she wouldn't explain to me why."

Sol was silent but kept his grip on him. Then as he was about to speak, Furaiken bravely moved in again, closer this time. "Stop it!" She slapped him across the cheek. Seconds after she did the two men stared at her in shock. She soon made eye contract with Ky. He mouthed a few random words before he said, "Furaiken, stand down."

At his command, she took a few steps back and kept her eyes on Sol, but they had no hate in them. The two were locked in a stand-off before Sol finally let go of Ky and spoke.

"Furaiken. How did you do it, boy?"

"_I _didn't do anything," he said.

"So how do you explain her now?"

Ky went silent.

"Yeah, I thought so," Sol said.

Ky waited a few more moments, then finally came to again. "Alright, something did happen. But I don't know what it was. But how do you know you know she is Furaiken?"

"I just got that feeling," Sol said.

Ky had his doubts about his answer but he didn't feel like getting into a deeper argument. Besides, maybe it was true. If the same happened to Fuenken, would Ky know?

He shook his head anyhow. "Then explain her behavior with you earlier."

Sol looked at Furaiken who held an innocent look about her now. She seemed to glow.

"Ask her."

Ky glanced Furaiken then to Sol. "I've tried."

"Then forget it. Now _you _start explaining what happened to her." He glanced at Furaiken through the corner of his eye.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Right. She just can't turn into that overnight."

"I'm aware of that."

Sol rolled his eyes. "Shut up and tell me where this went to shit."

Ky held his tongue and said with a sigh, "I was chasing down an assassin and followed him into an abandoned factory---or at least I think it is."

"And?"He was already getting impatient.

"I chased him to an upper level where I fought him there---Furaiken was a sword then---and---" Ky shook his head as he thought. "I struck one of these tubes. It seemed at that moment---or maybe it was a coincidence, and there was an explosion. I was knocked unconscious, and then there she was . . ." He nodded to Furaiken.

Sol's face was full of musings. Then, he said, "Show me."

Ky glanced at Furaiken as if to get her approval first. She nodded at him. "As long as you two behave yourselves." She spoke was if they were children.

Ky said nothing. He took her arm and led her away.

* * *

A reel seem to roll backwards in his mind as they neared the factory. Ky didn't stop to check in with his men, nor were they there.

"I followed him through here. There was a brief fight before he ran upstairs." He led them where the dead chaos still remained. He took a few steps forward before he stopped. He looked around the room and let his eyes linger on the two tubes. There was silence, and after a while he saw Sol observing the area.

He kept an eye on him. Sol looked at the tubes first and walked to them. He stood there with his back to him, as if he was unaware of his presence. But he was well aware. Well aware.

He kicked a few shards of glass and moved a little closer to one of them. He peered inside. Sol then crouched by a puddle of the colored liquid, then looked at the other. Ky merely stood aside. There was a curious intelligence about him. It was different than when he tracked Gears. There seemed to be another person in him. If only he could see this part of Sol more.

Furaiken looked around, too. When she went to the abused table and looked down on the remains there, Sol snapped, "Get away from there!"

She jolted and looked back at him. They stared at one another, and when Sol walked towards her, she bolted to Ky's side. She kept her eyes on him, unblinking. Sol made sure she wouldn't return to the area, then studied it himself. That intelligence, too, returned. It was like he knew what he was doing.

Did he? Was there something he was hiding?

Ky tensed. When Sol first approached the table he kept his hands to himself, but now he was touching a few things.

"Sol," he said.

Sol couldn't hear him and went on.

The silence between them all was numbing. It made the situation tenser. Ky gripped the sword in his hand tighter.

Then, Ky couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something.

"So---"

Ky halted. Something was moving. Ky turned one ear towards it, but couldn't find its exact location. It kept moving as if it were a predator stalking its pray. It was stalking them. There were times he heard noises on the beams overhead, but when he looked up, there was nothing.

Then there was a louder sound. He turned his head towards the pile of junk by a large window and saw movement.

The killer.

"That's him," he said from under his breath and bolted towards it. As he neared it, the body of the killer, still cloaked and too fast to see face to face leapt out, nearly clipping him. Once he turned, he saw him leap down onto the lower floor and took off running.

Ky started after him. "I'm going after him!" He flew past Furaiken and while he did, he shouted to her, "Stay here! Sol, keep an eye on her!"

He began to run down the stairs but after a few steps, he leapt off the side and onto the floor. His bones jolted when he landed but nothing broke and he didn't fall.

He quickly stood and ran after him, into the outside. The stinging rain immediately hit his face, but it didn't stop him.

Once outside, he looked left and right, but he didn't see him.

Not again.

Then, when he took another glance, he saw him standing in clear view. He saw him raise a hand over his head and waved it arrogantly to get his attention.

Ky charged at him and swung his sword.

* * *

Furaiken and Sol watched as Ky ran off into the storm. They kept their eyes on the hole in the window he went through, then after a while they turned their attention to one another. It seemed minutes passed before either one of them moved or spoke.

Furaiken shifted on her feet but kept her eyes on Sol and listened sharply for Ky. All she heard was the rattling of the rain as it pounded the outside. She bit her lower lip.

"You," Sol finally said. "Furaiken." It sounded like he was testing the name and if she would respond to him.

She turned her head to him but didn't speak. She was too afraid to speak by will at the moment. Not without Ky. He was a part of her power.

"Not talking now?"

She looked to the window below, then to Sol again. "I speak."

"Good. Now that Ky isn't here to speak for you, mind explaining?"

"It is as if you do not belive Ky. My words will be his. There is something about this place. Especially those things." She pointed at the gigantic tubes. "I cannot explain them---but Fredrick, they are the cause---"

"What did I just tell you?" Sol snapped at her.

"I am sorry but I am used to that name. "I am used to you . . .to _him_. "

Sol stared at her from under his headband. "Forget it. Let's get back to where we 're not going to stay like that, like it or not."

Her eyes widened a moment.

"Don't give me that look," he said. "Ky must have talked you into being human."

She went quiet a moment, then said, "No. It is the complete opposite. He brought me here so he could find out how this happened, and how I can be turned back. He needs me. I am no use to him like this."

"Right. But if he thinks he can do it himself, he's nuts."

She passed him a dirty look but Sol didn't respond to it. Instead, he looked down on the table he was standing at and fiddled with a few things. Furaiken watched him.

Then she said, "It was what what is in that tube, isn't it? That is what turned me human. It's magic."

Sol lifted his head and looked at her long. "Are you thinking that on your own or are you making that up?"

Furaiken thought it over for a second and let the realization dawn on her. "Yes! It was magic." She looked at the gigantic tubes and said, "They're made of magic. And---"

"So are you," Sol finished for her.

She drew her cloak around her tightly. "You truly do know me. You truly are---" She refrained from saying his once name and leaned further against the railing. She then tried to change the subject. "He treats me well. Ky." Her voice was soft and musical.

"Well, that's fine," Sol said. "If he didn't, I'd kick his ass!"

She looked at him from under her brows. "Don't talk about my master like that!"

"You remind me of Ky going off like that. I didn't know you would turn out that way. I don't like it." He frowned and she returned it.

"As you were?" she said after their stand-off began to subside.

"Right." He turned his attention back down on the table. After that, they went quiet and minded themselves. The silence led them to hear the fight between Ky and the killer outside. There was glass breaking and unidentified scuffling. It was up to their imagination to what was going on between the two. They could only listen past the storm.

But no, that wasn't going to sit well with Furaiken. It tensed her as each second passed. Then, when she could no longer take it, she shouted, "Master!" and ran towards the stairs. But before she could take the first step, Sol grabbed her and shoved her back. "Furaiken! Get your ass back here!"

She stumbled backwards and looked at him, stunned. She wanted to run past him like a bull but she dared not.

A loud thunder cracked nearby, loud enough to burst ones ears. It didn't disturb the two, although.

"Okay," Sol said, "I'll do something. But stay here." He pointed at her.

She nodded. And with her approval, he ran down the stairs, taking Fuenken with him.


	7. Copy Cat

The rain seemed to soak him instantly. There was no wind, only endless rain. The thunder paused here and there for him to hear the clash between Ky and the killer. When he rounded a corner, he heard the sound of metal hitting metal in a melodic way. They chimed over and over, going faster then slower and paused at times. It was almost musical.

He followed it, and the further he went, he heard Ky's familiar battle cries and grunts. It wasn't far when he found the two. They were swinging their blades at each other and the air in furious strikes.

Ky stumbled in some of his swings and the killer took advantage of his clumsiness. He slashed at Ky's heavy blade, which threw him off-balance. As he began to stumble, his opponent kicked him in the face.

Ky fell straight to the ground and laid there. He didn't get up right away.

No good. The killer would be on him before Ky could get up. He was too close and too fast. But _he_ was here.

He hated to play hero, but . . .

Sol lunged forward and called, "Gun Flame!"

Out from his sword burst flames targeting Ky's attacker, and it couldn't come at a better time; the killer had his sword cocked back over his head, ready to bring it down like a guillotine. But he was interrupted. The killer was sent flying backwards when Sol hit him. He rolled a few times and went still, too.

At the corner of his eye, Sol saw Ky sit up with a hand on his face. He stood and turned his head toward him once he noticed him. Poor bastard. He had taken a good hit. There was a red spot on his face and his left eye was half-closed. His nose was bleeding badly. It was probably broken.

He looked like hell.

There goes his pretty boy looks.

Ky kept his hand on his face. "Sol?"

"I just saved your ass and that's all I get?"

Ky tried to speak but stopped.

_What an ungrateful little shit_, he thought, then came to attention when he saw the killer rise and slowly walk towards them. His cloak was singed in places but he showed little wear from the attack. There wasn't even a limp.

"Let me deal with this one," Sol said.

Ky removed his hand. There was plenty of blood. "He's my enemy, Sol."

Sol rolled his eyes. "Sure, you did a good job. Now sit down." He shoved him, forcing Ky to the ground again on his backside.

The killer closed in step by step like a stalking cat. Sol felt him staring at him from under his cloak. He got a closer look at the sword he carried, then sneered when he did. It was a copy of Furaiken---the real Furaiken, except its colors were different.

Someone had made a copy of an Outrage?

"I'll break it in half," he muttered and walked towards him. His muscles tensed and as they closed in one another, the killer took first swing. Sol brought Fuenken up and blocked the blow. A sharp chime rang out as they made contact, the same musical chime he heard between Ky and the killer.

Sol tried to look through the cloak but couldn't make him out. Ah, hell, he didn't care about that. All he wanted was to take that sword. The sword had become more important than Ky or the killer he was after.

Sol aimed a kicked at his face, nearly the same way he had kicked Ky. His head snapped back but he didn't fall this time. He merely stumbled and regained his composure. He stood still a moment, looked past Sol, then to Sol again. He flicked his fingers, gesturing him to attack again. Sol could almost see him grinning behind the hood of his cloak.

He accepted the invitation and threw a fist at him. He hit the killer square in the chest with flames bursting between them. The force nearly threw the killer off his feet but before he could fall, Sol grabbed for the sword. The killer held a strong hold of it, though.

Sol struck again. He punched him against the shoulder this time. The killer's legs began to buckle, but before he could fall, Sol grabbed him by the cloak. When he did, the cloak ripped, revealing more white clothing underneath. And there was something else . . .

Sol snapped the hood back. Some of it ripped, too. That was when he finally saw the killer's face. And what an ugly goddamn face. His---no, _its _hide was metal. It had no nose and what stared back at him were not eyes but glowing yellow lenses. He uneasily saw it was wearing Ky's style of uniform.

What the hell was this? If there was a copy of Furaiken, now there was a copy of Ky, too?

He sneered. "Great. One's enough. Now there's two?"

The robot, so he discovered, swiped a hand through the air in a commanding gesture. "Get out of my way!"

Sol glowered. "You look like Ky and you act like him, too."

"Do not compare me to my original." The robot looked past Sol to look at Ky. It eyed him hard, waiting for a chance to get to him, but Sol wasn't going to let that happen.

"Fine." Sol took a step back then leapt forward. Flames grew from his blade and spread wildly as he rammed it into the robot. Sol struck it hard and sent it flying backwards.

Sol watched it a moment after it fell to see if it would pick itself up again, but it didn't. So he slowly walked up to it and looked down on its body. More of its outer cape was torn, nearly in tatters now.

He gave it a kicked to the side to test if it would suddenly jump up and attack again but it just laid there. He studied it a little longer before he reached down and picked up the sword lying near it. He examined it, testing its weight and looked at its details. Then, without considering, he took it by both ends and snapped it in half; he was left holding the blade in one hand and the other half in the other. It proved how farce it was.

He turned his head over to Ky. He noticed he had wandered further than he thought during the fight. Ky was standing nearby with his hand still over his nose.

"You ought to come over here," Sol said to him.

Ky stood there a moment before he slowly walked to his side. He looked down on the robot at his feet.

Sol then said: "It's a damn machine. And . . ."

"It looks like me," Ky said in a muffled voice. His good eye was wide.

"Looks like I had to do your job for you."

Ky stared at him from under his brows but said nothing.

Good. He didn't want to hear his mouth.

"Better go before Furaiken changes her mind and comes looking for both of us," Sol said. He turned and walked away, carrying the two pieces of the fake sword with him.

Ky followed at a slower pace. Sol looked over his shoulder a few times, then finally gave in. He pulled himself to a stop. He saw Ky began to stumble when he came up to him. Sol grabbed him by the arm before he could fall and kept him on his feet. Ky swayed a bit.

Maybe he was more hurt than he thought, but Ky tried not to show it, obviously. He was an experienced knight. And in front of someone he disliked.

Nearly holding his breath, Sol slipped an arm around his shoulder. He felt him jerk slightly but Sol ignored it. Perhaps he was just sore. He wondered how much battering he got below the face.

Ky looked at him with a look that said, _I'll let you this time, but I trust you as far as I can throw you._

"Come on, Furaiken's gotta be worried out of her mind by now," Sol said. "And don't get any blood on me."

Reluctantly, Ky nodded and the two continued, walking side by side as if they had never been enemies.

They returned to the window and went inside. Ky took his time and entered carefully. Sol waited behind him, making sure he wouldn't fall, then followed.

_I'm going to hate myself for this, _he said to himself.

Ky looked around before he slowly walked towards the base of the stairs and stopped.

Who was he kidding? Ky expected to climb up those stairs by himself without falling . . .or passing out? He wasn't looking so good by now.

Sol followed him and grabbed him by the arm. "Hold it. I know what you're thinking," Sol said, then shrugged to himself. He knew there was no talking him out of anything he wanted to do. Why even try? "Just don't over do it."

"I'll be fine," Ky said in a defiant sort of tone and started up the staircase.

Ky balanced himself and went slow. Sol sighed and followed behind him. Then, as Ky neared the top steps, Furaiken appeared and looked down on the two men.

"Ky!" she cried out and trotted down after him. But before she could reach him, Ky went to his knees, exhausted.

She put her arms around him. "Ky. Ky, you're bleeding." She put a hand to his face but he swatted her away.

"Get him up," Sol said. He reached down, and put an arm around Ky and lifted him. Ky wasn't unconscious but he was getting weaker. He didn't straighten his legs at first, but he soon regained himself and took one step forward. Sol guided him by his side and Furaiken was right on them like an anxious kid.

When they stopped at the top floor, Sol let go. Ky stumbled but he caught himself.

"Thank you," he said.

He looked at both of them. He still had his hand over his nose.

"What happened?" Furaiken asked.

"It's over," Ky said. "Who I was after is no longer a threat."

"You ought to go look at it," Sol said.

"No," Ky said. "I would rather focus on Furaiken right now."

"No Ky, you should be the one to focus on. You do not look so---"

Furaiken paused when he began to sway. Then, Sol knew it.

Ky fainted.

Furaiken screamed when he fell to the floor, and went to her knees beside him. She was nearly on top of him, shaking him. She put it against his face to try to stop the bleeding.

"Furaiken, calm down."

She ignored him as if he wasn't in the room with her.

Sol sighed and stepped up beside them. He pushed her away and picked Ky up. He carried him to a wall where he set him down, and Furaiken was on Ky right away to protect and comfort him.

"Furaiken. Get a room. He'll be fine." Sol then looked at the table. "I'm going to get back where we last were. Look, you might find this interesting." He pulled the pieces of the fake sword from his belts and held them out.

She stared at the parted sword in wonder and walked to him. Her eyes were locked on them. "That is the sword I saw before. And the man Ky was looking for . . ."

"It's a machine. You'll see something just as surprising if you go outside and find it."

"May I inquire?"

"It's a look alike of Ky, too."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Is this true? Let me see this."

"Fine. Go ahead. You might want to bring an umbrella."

She frowned at his sarcasm.

"So, what do you want?" Sol said, changing the subject, changing it to something more important. "You're going to go back to what you were, what you're _supposed_ to be, right?" He narrowed an eye at her.

She stood there silent a moment. She looked back at Ky, gazing at him longingly, then turned her head to Sol again. There was sorrow and wanting in her eyes.

_Don't tell me,_ he thought to himself.

Had she been human too long? He didn't like that look she gave him just then. It was the look of a love-struck woman.

She swallowed and looked at the broken sword. She took them, briefly expected it and threw them. "This is why I am needed." She then turned to Sol, defiance in her eyes again. "What have you found?"

"The one Ky hit is like a the other is the cure. They're both magic, though. I got a feeling someone put this stuff here for a purpose. And not too long ago. I don't know who. I'm going to let Ky find that out. But if I find out before him . . ." He smacked a fist into his hand.

She nodded. "What do you have planned?"

Sol looked at the pink-colored liquid sitting inside a beaker. "Wanna be a guinea pig?"

"Frederick!"

She suddenly widened her eyes and slapped her hands over her mouth. She had some of Ky's blood on them.

Sol narrowed his eyes at her. "You need to cut that out." He glanced at Ky again. "Stay here. I'm going back out there."

"Why? Where are you going?"

He began to turn. "I'm going to find a doctor."

"Why?"

"Two reasons."

"This doctor, it is for Ky, yes?"

"If you want it that way."

She looked on, puzzled as he left.

* * *

She watched him leave until he was out of sight. She then turned to Ky who still lay unconscious on the floor. Anxious, she went to him and sat next to him with her legs under her. She put a hand on his wet hair and leaned closer to share her body heat with him.

Body heat. She had never felt such a thing when she was a sword; her handle warmed a bit when she was charged and in Ky's hands, but it was nothing like this. Here not only could she feel Ky's wonderful hands, she could feel his body, too. It was bliss. Just being able to touch him tempted her to remain human.

What if she could? Could she convince Sol to let her stay this way? But how could she explain that to her creator, who gave her power and existence that she wanted to stay human for Ky, his enemy?

No, of course not. Besides, she had to remind herself she was needed as her true self: the Outrage Furaiken.

At least she had this experience with him. And this night would be the last. She knew Sol had the answer.

She still hesitated. There was so much more she could experience.

She rested her head on his shoulder and laid there with him. It was only a moment of time. How long would it take for Sol to return with this doctor?

She didn't want to know.

She closed her eyes and listened to Ky's breathing.

"I love you, master."


	8. The End, With You

He walked from the old factory and back into the streets. It was a relief to get away, and from Ky. But he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastard. He didn't leave for him, though; he wouldn't go out of his way for anyone unless there was something in it for him.

Ky was resourceful. Why would he need to help him?

Anyway, when he found out he was helping him, Ky would have a fit. He would think it was a trick and turn on him.

The boy was easy to read.

But he already knew he helped him.

So? Who cared? Ky would pretend it never happened, and so would he.

Sol moved quickly with his head ducked as the rain beat down on him in heavy drops. It felt like it had been raining for days when it had only started yesterday.

He picked his head up to the blanketed sky and squinted. He brought a hand up in attempt to block the rain, but it did little good. He stopped under an awning and found a moment of salvation from there rain there. His sword was dripping with water and his entire body was soaked.

"What am I gonna do?" he whispered to himself.

He stood there, quietly and listened to the rain. He wasn't sure how long he stood there---

Then:

"Now take it easy on that arm. Don't move it around and keep it in that sling. And no more falling off latters." Laughter followed.

"Sorry. I will doctor."

Sol suddenly perked. A doctor? Maybe he was lucky afterall.

Yeah, right.

He leaned over, and from a corner he saw a man walking out of a building with his arm in a sling. He waved his free hand as he walked away. Sol watched the doorway, and there, stood a tall man. He nearly took up the whole threshold.

The doctor, he assumed.

Watching him, Sol walked into the rain and towards the building. The light inside had a warm glow to it. He noted the shape of the doctor was a bit odd. Then he saw . . . The man had a paper bag over his head. What the hell?

Sol stopped and cocked his head slightly. When the doctor saw him, he simply greeted him with a hello.

Sol stared at him, then said: "Are you a doctor?"

He nodded. "Well, yes, I am. Can I help you?"

"Not me," Sol said. "Someone else."

The doctor looked him up and down. "Well, let me take a look at him."

"Can't. He's unconscious and I'm not carrying him all the way here."

"Where is he?"

"I'll show you." He turned, and when he did, the doctor said,

"Wait."

Sol looked over his shoulder and watched him pull something out from the house before he came into the rain with him. He held it out to him.

An umbrella.

"Here. You look miserable."

"I don't need it." He walked away, and as he did the doctor caught up with him quickly in a few strides. Then, in his right hand, he saw him carrying a medical kit. Mentally, Sol nodded to himself. So far, so good. But he was no where near done. This doctor wasn't important to him.

"The name's Doctor Faust."

Sol shrugged. "Whatever."

* * *

He led him to the factory and up the stairs. Ky was still lying there on the floor, and of course, Furaiken was with him. She was curled up against him with her head on his chest. Her fingers were gripping his shirt tightly.

He approached her. "Furaiken."

She quickly picked her head up with some of her silvery hair in her face. He stared at her a long moment, trapped in her eyes. It was like she was stealing him and trying to take him into her world, a world of uncertainty and sorrow. He fought her, though.

Behind him, Faust stopped by him. He looked at Furaiken first.

"You look so pale. You need some medical attention!"

She leaned closer to Ky and bared her teeth at Faust and hissed at him in an animalistic way. She put her arms around Ky.

"It's not her," Sol said. "It's him." He pointed.

Faust leaned over but with Furaiken covering him with her body it was hard to tell who was there and what he looked like.

"Let me see." Faust took a step forward. When he did, Furaiken suddenly shot to her feet.

"Get away!"

"Hey, Furaiken," Sol said. "Calm down. He's here for Ky."

She stood her ground and looked between the two. Sol nodded at her when her eyes fell on him.

Faust took two more steps closer. "Don't worry, I'm here to help."

Furaiken looked from him to Ky over and over.

"He looks bad. You're just standing in the way. Don't you want to help your friend?"

"My husband," she said slowly.

Sol jumped in surprise and bit his lower lip. Ky convinced her she was his wife?

_I'll beat the living hell out of him when he wakes up_, he said to himself. _Again._

"Oh," Faust said. "Well, will you let me pass?"

She kept her eyes on him, then finally, she stepped aside. But she kept close. With her acceptance, Faust crouched over Ky and looked him over. He hummed and mused as he did.

"Oh dear, what happened to him?"

"He was attacked," Sol said with no concern in his voice.

"By whom?"

"That doesn't matter to you," he said. "Just do your job."

"Alright." He returned his attention to Ky.

Sol watched him closely like a stalking predator as he tinkered with Ky, then looked at the doctor's medical kit on the floor. With his back to him and his distracted, now was the time.

He moved closer and his steps light, he grabbed the kit. He opened it and peered inside. There were bottles of simple medicines, gauze, antibiotics and, ah, finally--- He picked up a syringe and returned the box to its original position. He then went to the table and picked up one of the small beakers with the colored liquid inside. He held it up to what little light there was and looked through its transparency. He then glanced behind himself briefly before he inserted the needle into it and drew some of it into the syringe.

He looked over his shoulder again, then with the needle ready now, he returned to the two.

"Furaiken."

When she turned to him, he grabbed her by the arm from under her cloak and quickly injected the serum. She screamed in surprise and pain.

Her haunting eyes stared at him then widened into shock. She looked down on what he had done.

* * *

He felt pain the instant he woke and his vision blurred when he first opened his eyes. He blinked it clear but found one side of his sight was limited.

He laid there, soaking in his environment and waited for his senses to return to him. Then he remembered. This place. Sol. The killer---no, the machine---the replica . . .

And Furaiken.

He turned his eyes up and looked around the area. It was brighter now.

It was daylight. Finally.

He shifted a bit. His whole body ached. He went still and drew his arms around himself, and when he did, he felt something atop him. He pulled it down and found it was his cloak.

If his cloak was on him, where was Furaiken?

He looked for the woman but there was no woman. She was here with him, though. She was lying beside him---but she wasn't human. What lay there was a beautiful sword.

Making sure he wasn't dreaming, he reached out and took the handle. He felt it. It was real.

He picked his head up and looked around again. His eyes then narrowed when he looked at the tubes nearby. He stood, wrapped his cloak around himself and stared at them as if they were an enemy.

His mind began to ask questions but Ky ignored them for now.

He moved closer to one and looked down. The liquid there was still fresh.

His mind was asking him over and over---

After he hit the tube and fell unconscious and found Furaiken, the human Furaiken---

Had it been real?

Ky gripped the sword in his hand harder and looked down on it. Her. Even if it hadn't been real the whole time, he knew what he had to do. There was a warning. There was a meaning.

He turned. "Come on, Furaiken, justice is calling. You and I."


End file.
